scraboutfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2
'The Battle In Temple' This is the first season and the second episode with part one of the series of the day. It will aired on youtube on April 2, 2012 in public. Photobucket will aired both with episode 3 on April 3, 2012. And aired in Facebook on upcoming April 8, 2012 with Episode 3. 'Characters' ''The'' Italic''' characters are debuted in this episode 'Plot' Nortis , Steve and Arances are in Greek Mythology Temple, they share about the battle of Nortis and Cyan and Viper shows up and said "How the hell did you doing here". With Cyan . Everyone suprised that they meet again. Viper chats Nortis about the case and he plan to battle inside temple and Nortis accepts then the game starts. Viper activates Greek Mythology Zeus Temple and he is offically got a first turn with draw tiles. Steve knows the effect that Viper used so no one would frightened the fight, Viper really find his best luck in this episode and afterwards Nortis is going to share Viper 's past. Viper is a amateur player without fancy and menace of his life he is alone. When Monk He recruited him they said the truth about their organization and he finally understand the truth so Viper join them and he is a temporary leader. And Nortis understand the real situation and he planned to delayed him like he did it to Cyan. 'Battles' The battle is begin via two episodes. Viper is gaining a first turn in Round 1 without draw tiles and no losing turn if the word is invalid. 'Round 1' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper uses Greek Mythology Zeus Temple background. *VIper draws '(blank)' '''Z T A B E E'. *Viper puts BEAST on (row 8, column 4. Across in west) for doubled the points because that his first turn and the total of 18. The blank is activated into S''' letter. And end his turn (Score: 0 →18). '''Nortis's Turn *Nortis draws E S M E E T L. *Nortis attempt to put SLETE but the word is invalid. Nortis attempt to put MEETES again but the word is invalid. *Nortis puts SEEM on (row 9, column 2. Across) for doubled the first and single letter E for (1 → 2) he combines BE and EM for the total of 8. And the total of three words is 16. And end his turn (Score: 0 → 15). 'Round 2' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws O X E A I on his rack to form O Z X E A I E. *Viper attempts to put AXIS but he caution that the enemy put a triple word after his turn. *Viper puts ZETA on (row 6, column 9. Downwards) for 13 points. And end his turn (Score: 18 → 31). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws O U A D on his rack to form T O L E U A D. *Nortis puts SLATED on (row 9, column 2. Downwards) for tripled the letter L from (1 → 3) and the word has been doubled from (9 → 18). And end his turn (Score: 15 → 33). 'Round 3' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws G N W on his rack to form G O N X W I E. *Viper puts WIG instead of WIN on (row 13, column 1. Downwards) for tripled the word and the total of 21 with WE and ID for 5 + 3 = 8. The total score of the three words are 29. And end his turn (Score: 31 → 60). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws R R R G A on his rack to form R O R R U G A. *Nortis only puts GEM on (row 7, column 5. Downwards) for 6 and end his turn (Score: 33 → 39). 'Round 4' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws O D T on his rack to form O O N X D T E. *Viper shuffle tiles to O N X D O T E. *Viper puts TONED on (row 2, column 12. Across) for doubled the word to 12 points. And end his turn (Score: 60 → 72). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws S''' on his rack to form '''R O R R U S A. *Nortis testing on (row 9, column 9) across but fail because one pieces can't connect so he decided to. *Nortis passes all letters but due to R has three letters not four so the mechanics decided to end his turn. 'Round 5' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws P Q O I on his rack to form P Q X O O T I. *Viper puts AX and XI on (row 9, column 9) for the total of two words are 34. And end his turn (Score: 72 → 106). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws F U H O D A I. *Nortis puts IF and FA on (row 10, column 10) for the total of two words are 26. And end his turn (Score: 39 → 65). 'Round 6' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws L E on his rack to form P Q L O O T E. *Viper attempt to put TOOL but he changed to that higher score. *Viper puts TOP on (row 12, column 10. Across) with FAT for 16 points. And end his turn (Score: 106 → 122). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws B E on his rack to form B U H O D E I. *Nortis combines three letters using HIDE (row 13, column 12. Across) for OH and PI for the total score of the three word is 25. And end his turn (Score: 65 → 90). 'Round 7' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws O F V on his rack to form O Q L O F V E. *Viper attempt to put FOVE, FOLE and FLEED but fail so. *Viper put FLEE on (row 10, column 14. Downwards) for the score of 15 points. And end his turn (Score: 122 → 137). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws K E A S on his rack to form B U K O E A S. *Nortis puts BEAK instead of BEAKS on (row 11, column 5. Downwards) for doubled the word and the score of 18. And end his turn (Score: 90 → 108). 'Round 8' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws D I V on his rack to form D O S Q I V G. *Viper attempt to put KIDS but he awares from Nortis's trap *Viper attempt to put BEAKS again but he change back to KIDS *Viper return all the tiles to D I S O Q V G. *Viper adds FLEES on (row 14, column 14) for 16 points and end his turn (Score: 137 → 153). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws S I R E on his rack to form O U O S I R E. *Nortis attempt to put SOUR but he decided to changed to. *Nortis put SIRE with BEAKS on (row 15, column 5. Across and Downwards) for tripled the word of SIRE is now 12 + 11 = 23. And end his turn (Score: 108 → 131). 'Round 9' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws N''' on his rack to form '''D I N O Q V G. *Viper attempt to put ON but too short. *Viper puts QI on (row 9, column 13. Downwards) for doubled the letter Q''' (10 → 20). with '''IF for the total of the two words are 26. And end his turn (Score: 153 → 179). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws I O N R on his rack to form U O O I O N R. *Nortis rack shufflling to U I N R O O O, then he put RUNE on (row 13, column 8. Downwards) for 5 points. And end his turn (Score 131 → 136). 'Round 10' 'Viper's Turn' *Viper draws P T on his rack to form O N D T P V G. *Viper attempt to put NO but he puts to ON from (row 14, column 15. Downwards) with SO for the total core of the words is 8. And end his turn (Score: 179 → 187). 'Nortis's Turn' *Nortis draws (Blank) I U on his rack to form (Blank) I I U O O O. *Nortis puts ZOO on (row 8, column 5. Across) for the score of 14. And end his turn (Score: 136 → 150). *After the end of Round 10 the series is now continued to the next episode. (The battles continues in next episode →.) 'Flashback Battles' Nortis vs. Cyan 'Nortis's Turn' Nortis uses SEXES on [for Backwards would be '(row 15, column 9) 'and for Across would be (row 15, column 5)] 36 points. Nortis uses JOGS on (row 15, column 9) downwards for 12 Nortis uses a back-up of RE (row 15, column 6) for 2 Nortis's total score is 50 'Video' 'Resolution' Viper is higher score than Nortis because: #Nortis is easy to him. #Viper knows and blocks the enemy strategies. #Viper comments him about his rack would be useless. #Viper unaffected by his power 'Mistakes' 'Nortis' #Round 1: Nortis didn't knew the word ESTEEM which it has a double score under so Nortis will win the round. #Round 4: Nortis didn't knew the word ERRORS which to prevent his passes and the three R's are annihilated. 'Error' *Flashback Between Nortis and Cyan are grayscale but the subtitles is here *Subtitles from Movie Maker may result as glitch *Ending Theme are change *Preview For Episode 3 looks like fail Category:Episodes Category:Season 1